Porth Llaffan
Porth Llaffan is a port town in Dragon Quest IX south of Alltrades Abbey. The villagers are fed and protected by the Lleviathan, who turned out to be Jona Jones's father. . It is located on the southern coast of Newid Isle. Tywll Cave and Cuddiedig Cliff can only be accessed through the west exit of this town. Ferries run between here and Slurry Quay. Porth Llaffan is named after the god that lives in the water there called the Lleviathan, who the villagers worship. Story Part 1 When the player reaches Port Llaffan, Jona Jones is attempting to summon Lleviathon for food. Jona Jones is a girl whose dad died while fishing during the earthquake. The mayor is planning on adopting her. She succeeds in the summoning and runs off to her house, where the hero finds her. She asks the player if it's right to be summoning Lleviathon instead of fishing. The player see she doesn't like doing it. Later she goes to see Mayor Bryce to tell him and then the mayor invites Jona to his private beach so he and her can sometimes summon Lleviathon in secret. She refuses and the Mayor insists. So she goes with him. Later the hero reaches and sees Jona, the Mayor, and a few others are there. Bryce asks Jona to summon Lleviathan. She does and Lleviathan comes, but attacks. Then the hero engages Lleviathon in battle. The player beat him and find that it is Jona's father, Dylan, in a Fygg-altered form. Turns out this whole time he was looking out for Jona. Upon seeing that the mayor's son, Bryson, would watch out for his daughter, Dylan's spirit then goes to the heavens, giving the player a Fygg. The next day, a boat is heading out to a port town called Slurry Quay and the party baords it. Part 2 In Post-Game, the player goes to Jona, and she says she saw something while fishing and thought it might be Lleviathan. She wants to know for sure, so she asks you to come. That night, you see a ghost saying she was the old Lleviathan summoner and she says to summon him. The player has to bring a Watermaul Wand, a Flowing Robe and a Silver Shield. When the player go to Cuddidig Cliff (again) to summon him, Lleviathan is sleepy and attacks. If he is defeated, he apologizes and brings out a talisman. Jona takes it, recognizing it as her father's. Then he goes, but comes back and gives Jona a Fygg. Jona then gives the Fygg to the hero. The hero then eats it and is able to once again see the stupendous Stella, queen of the Starflight Express. Inn Item Shop Equipment Shop Iron Axe|price=1800|attributes=Attack +30|classes= }} Sledgehammer |price=1300|attributes=Attack+28|classes= }} Boomerang |price=650|attributes=Attack+13|classes= }} Short bow |price=1150|attributes=Attack+20|classes= }} Iron Shield |price=900|attributes= Defence+10, Block Chance+1.0%|classes= }} Location Attributes Quests Places of Interest *'Mayor's house:' you can find recipes of Trailblazing bandana, Mercury's bandana, bunny ears, golden tiara, feather headband and gold circlet, Trivia *Porth Llaffan is based on Wales and the populace have South Welsh accents and use Welsh words occasionally (e.g. bach=little or small; bara=bread). Porth is also the Welsh word for port. *The hero still can see ghosts even though he/she supposedly turned mortal post-game. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IX locations